


A New Pecking Order

by LycanLover



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Teen Wolf Season One, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 7, Slash, Slayer!Stiles, more warnings to come as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/pseuds/LycanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming down off a completely unwanted quiet summer, Stiles is looking forward to school starting if only to finally have something to do. Things never go quite like they should though when he literally smashes his door into pieces. </p><p>Oh, and Derek comes back. Something Stiles isn't sure he should be happy about, since the last time they saw each other, Stiles was naked and Derek was racing out his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

Stiles stared in frustration at the now black screen as Scott hung up on him. He huffed as he closed Skype. Unfortunately that wasn’t the first time that he’d been bailed on my his best friend for a girl. Ever since summer had begun Scott had been leaving Stiles hanging to go be with Alison. It didn’t matter that her entire family of hunters wanted her to have nothing to do with him, they snuck around like a pair of naughty teenagers.

 

Which… Stiles admitted, they were. 

 

“Why is it that the dutiful Stiles is always left while the werewolves go play?” He glanced at the calendar. Only two more days until school started again, until he was a senior. “And back to at least not being bored.”

 

Classwork may not have been all that challenging, but Stiles was shockingly looking forward to the mindlessness of completing it. The pack meetings had cut down after school let out, but that didn’t mean anything really for him. It wasn’t like Derek had let him near the pack anyways. At least on days when all of them got together. 

 

Before Derek disappeared. 

 

Derek had randomly stopped by on full moon nights, lingering in the backyard and glaring up at Stiles window. He never stayed long, since the two younger Betas couldn’t be left without supervision for too long. But he always made it a point to drop by and double check that Stiles was staying in like he’d been ‘commanded’. 

 

It was ridiculous and Stiles didn’t stand for it.

 

Once. He deliberately left the house _once_ , only to be literally thrown back into it by Derek and then have the Alpha stand guard. That was the same night the town woke up to the garbage dump completely decimated. It seemed Scott and Jackson took a few dumpster dives on the side. Stiles felt a little bad, but only because the whole thing gave his dad a bunch of extra work trying to figure out who the vandals were. 

 

So he stayed in. Like a good boy, and paced and went crazy trying to find things to entertain himself with. It hadn’t been easy.

 

The internet was only _so_ big after all.

 

“Ugh!” Stiles shoved his chair back. He gave a full body twitch, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. “Okay, time to be productive. Scott can’t come out and play because Alison has him chained to the bed…. Ew. I think I just threw up in my mouth.” He scrunched up his nose and while it was gross thinking about Scott having sex, at least he had actually _had_ sex. And that was just plain unfair. 

 

“Unsexy Stiles only ever gets pity dates and brush offs.” 

 

The anger that he normally never let rise came bubbling to the surface. It was usually easy to shove it down, since there were always other things to distract himself with. But after a long, and fucking lonely summer, Stiles was at his breaking point. 

 

Letting out a yell he slammed his bedroom door shut, and promptly shrieked when it exploded off its hinges.

 

He stared down at the splintered mess, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

 

“Ah crap. I knew I shouldn’t have taken those extra three Adderall.”

 

"What the hell did you do now?"

 

Stiles spun around, his balance wavering as he spotted Scott halfway through his window. He blushed at the mess he'd made as Scott slid his feet to the floor. 

 

"I..." He didn't have any words. How did he explain it? He could barely register what had happened. It wasn’t like it was a cheap door after all.

 

"Please tell me you didn't manage to get your hands on some explosives."

 

"What!? No! Gonna try now though," he muttered. "It just," Stiles waved wildly at the pieces of his door, "broke."

 

Scott frowned, clearly not believing him. 

 

Stiles twisted about again, remembering that he was still angry at Scott for ditching him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had 'plans' with Alison. You just freaking hung up on me not five minutes ago.”

 

Scott had the decency to at least look embarrassed. He poked at a picture frame on Stiles' desk. "I did."

 

"Underperform and she kick you out?" 

 

He scowled at Stiles. "No, asshole. I got a phone call."

 

"And this was a life changing conversation?" Nothing else would have pried Scott from his girlfriend's side. He kicked some of the bigger pieces out into the hallway. 

 

"Yeah," Scott said. "It was Derek." 

 

Freezing, Stiles didn't dare turn and face Scott. He'd probably already heard the jump in Stiles’ heartbeat. He prayed that Scott took it for fear. Well, if Stiles was honest it was fear. The emotion was just seriously twisted with another, far more complicated one. One he couldn’t talk about. 

 

Kind of like the insane demonstration of strength he had right before Scott showed up.

 

“What—“ he cleared his throat, “Derek called you, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Scott drawled. “He’s back in town. He found another wolf that came back with him. He said there’s been a lot of stuff happening outside of Beacon Hills that he wasn’t aware of. Shit we should be prepared for.”

 

While he found it interesting, Stiles was still more focused on the fact that Derek was actually back. After months of no communication with any of them, to Stiles’ knowledge. He stretched his arms over his head, trying to look nonchalant about the whole situation. “If Derek called _you_ , then why are you here?”

 

“I-I thought you’d want to come.”

 

“The hell for?” It wasn’t like he was a werewolf. He wasn’t pack.

 

“You always liked this werewolf stuff more than me,” Scott said. “Studied it more. I figured you want in on what was going on.”

 

“Yeah, well, you figured wrong.”

 

“Dude, will you just come with me? Please?” Scott pulled out the big puppy eyes, a trick he’d learned from Stiles now that the other teen thought about it. “Come one, don’t leave me alone with Derek and this new guy. It’ll be weird. Jackson's busy right now too, his folks have him grounded for something stupid.”

 

Groaning in frustrations, Stiles glared at him.

 

“Would you rather clean up here?” Scott asked, “Or… hang out with some werewolves?”

 

He was really very mean to tease Stiles with the idea of delving deeper into the happenings of the supernatural world. It wasn't like he’d spent the last year completely over his head on an information hunt and the real life trouble of running around with a werewolf pack.

 

“I hate you,” Stiles said, grabbing his bag and slipping over his broken door.

 

_{Break}_

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what kind of greeting he was expecting when he jumped out of his Jeep with Scott to face the Alpha and a short red head. But both of them backing up and Derek sending Scott a furious glare wasn’t in his top ten. He was sort of waiting for the scary red eyes to turn in his direction.

 

Derek and the guy next to him, who had both been frozen on the burned porch, slowly backed into the shell of a house. 

 

“What is wrong with you two?” Scott asked as he and Stiles walked up.

 

“You mean you can’t—“ The red-headed older guy shook his head, stepping back involuntarily when Stiles set his foot on the first step.

 

“Scott,” Derek’s tone was slow, like he was talking to a particularly hard of hearing toddler, “I knew you were fighting against being a werewolf, but even your instincts should be telling you to run.”

 

“Wow, Derek,” Stiles scoffed, wandering in behind Scott into the house. “Now you’re trying to get Scott to run away from me too? Typical. Men,” he spit. 

 

Derek growled, finally acknowledging Stiles presence as his teeth flashed in the dim light from the setting sun. “I didn’t run.”

 

“Could have fool me.” Rolling his eyes, Stiles turned and stomped off. “Don’t worry about running, I’ll just go home and you can have your pack meeting and pack family and pack hunting trips and singing ‘round the camp fire without stupid Stiles cramping your style—“

 

“Stiles!” Derek shoulder checked Scott into one of the decayed walls as he rushed after the human. He snatched Stiles’ wrist and yanked him into his chest. “I. Didn’t. Run.”

 

“Well, it sure looked like your back I was seeing as you hauled ass out of my yard that night!”

 

“I didn’t—“

 

“Didn’t what?! Mean to do what you did and then bail?!” Stiles was frantic. He didn’t think he’d ever have to see Derek again, and now it looked like the two of them were going to have it out right there. In front of Scott, who only knew as much as the small portion of his brain that wasn’t dedicated to Alison allowed him to know, and some strange werewolf he’d never met. “Let me go, Derek.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll make you,” he threatened, hoping that he could back it up. He heard Scott snort, amused at Stiles' threat. “You know I can.”

 

Derek nodded, “I’m very aware of that fact now. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened, the gold in them glowing as he stared into Derek’s own dark gaze. “Why are you sorry? Did you do this? Did what— Did I get infected because we—“

 

“No,” Derek denied. “That isn’t it. But, you being around us, our kind so much. Oz has let me know a few things. I never thought that a male…” He looked over his shoulder at the guy now known as Oz. “I’ve only heard of one girl.”

 

“Normally,” Oz agreed. “There was an incident, and there was more than one. There’s rumors that they are popping up all over the place where there’s enough supernatural activity. Never seen a guy before though. He’s the first I’ve heard of.”

 

“Probably the first ever,” Derek agreed. He loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of Stiles completely. His hands slipped around, one pushing down the collar of Stiles’ shirt so he could brush his fingers against the back of his neck. “You’re going to need help.”

 

“No, I need a shock collar for you. Since you apparently can’t keep your hands to yourself and have forgotten the meaning of the word _no_.”

 

“We need to go back to to the others,” Oz said. “He can get help there, since Sunnydale’s gone.”

 

“What help?!” Scott glared at all three of them. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Oz brushed by him as well, coming up short on Derek and Stiles when Derek warned him off with a snarl. So he addressed Stiles from a few feet away. “Have you had anything weird happen lately?”

 

Swallowing nervously, Stiles stuttered, “L-like what?”

 

“Random bursts of supernatural strength would probably be the first thing to manifest. Maybe something else.” Oz shrugged, “Willow or Buffy would know better than me.”

 

Ah, hell. Stiles twisted way from Derek and was back on his way out the door. “Nope, no crazy Hulking out going on here. I’m gonna go home now and have a Hotpocket. Maybe dive into a corner of the internet I’ve yet to find.” 

 

“You can’t leave,” Oz said. “You need help. You can’t handle this on your own. You need a Watcher—“

 

“I think Derek has the watching part of my life down, thanks.” Stiles dropped his keys and hurried to pick them up out of the tall grass. “Creepy stalker at my window in the middle of the night, taking things and making me think that I was actually worth something—“

 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted in exasperation. “Can you please, for one second, shut up and listen to me?”

 

“Why?” He tossed his keys into the driver’s seat. “Why should I bother? You didn’t with me.” Stiles refused to admit he had begged Derek to stay, to explain. But all his Sour Wolf did was shrug on his jacket and jump out the window. He never got an explanation, an email, a freaking text message telling him why Derek did was he did and then bailed. “I have nothing to say to any of you.”

 

“You’re a Slayer, Stiles,” Derek said, exhaustion clear in his voice. “You’re dangerous.”

 

Slamming the door closed, Stiles revered up his Jeep. “Then I guess _you_ should stay away from _me_.” 

 

“You’re a danger to everyone without help and training.” Oz was trying to get him to understand, but Stiles was passed caring. He hurt too much to be bothered with the idea that something freaky had finally happened to him. And it was a non-werewolf kind of supernatural too.

 

“Not interested. And if you could please keep Edward Cullen there from sneaking into my room at night, I’d greatly appreciate you saving me the work of replacing my window panes with a certain type of werewolf repellent wood.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

_Flashback: Second Change at First Line_

_It took Stiles two days and only a five-hour nap over the weekend to figure out just what was going on with Derek’s insistence that he be the one to keep Scott from playing in the game. Not that Stiles wasn’t going to try anyways, because, hello! Werewolf playing lacrosse isn’t as cool as it sounds. What with the blood lust and everything else he’d just read about._

_So why him? It wasn’t like Derek knew him or Scott, or the fact that they were best friends._

_Okay so they always together whenever Derek had run into them._

_But why the insistence that he make sure Scott would be okay? Was is because he couldn’t? Maybe getting Derek thrown in jail wasn’t such a good idea after all. He was really, according to the lore Stiles had read, the only one who could control Scott. Since he’d bitten him after all._

_Then again, Stiles wasn’t too sure he’d be totally comfortable letting a murderer watch over Scott._

Werewolves trust none but their own kind or those they consider pack. __

_Pack. That’s the only thing Stiles could connect. Because he sure as hell wasn’t attempting to howl at the moon beside Scott. What counted as pack with a werewolf? That had been Stiles next question, but all he found was a vague few sentences about mating and human children being ‘accepted’._

_In other words, Stiles was lost and worrying even more about just how he was going to get Scott to agree to not play. It was like Scott had finally gotten everything he’d ever wanted, and the consequences be damned._

_{Break}_

_After the crazy in the locker room, Stiles was giving himself a small pat on the back for his quick thinking with the fire extinguisher as Scott cooled off in the shower._

_He heard a thump and curse from Scott. “Oh shit. Stiles!”_

_“Man Rule Number Four, no talking naked to each other. Remember?” He slipped his tee shirt on, cringing when he noticed it was the one that he’d shrunk by accident last month. So the fabric was pulled taught against his chest, showing off more of his physic than he was really comfortable with. There was such a thing as layers for a reason. “This also applies if only one of us is naked.”_

_Scott came around the corner, small towel held around his waist. He shook his head, droplets of water flying. “No, dude, I left my glove out on the field.”_

_“So grab it after you’re done.” Stiles rooted around in his locker for a button up to try and attempt to cover himself some more._

_“It’s got holes in the finger tips.”_

_“Holes in the— Oh for the love of God.” He slid his shoes on. “I’ll be right back.”_

_He stomped out onto the field, cursing Scott for being so thoughtless. He was honestly the worst person that Derek could have picked to bite. He made a terrible werewolf._

_Pulling up short, Stiles ducked as he watched Jackson leaving the field. What had he been doing out there? And was that…_

_“Shit,” Stiles hissed. Jackson has Scott’s glove. And unless Stiles wanted to get into one hell of an awkward conversation about why said glove looked the way it did, there was no way he could get it back from the other teen._

_“Boo.”_

_Stiles screamed, a hand quickly clamping down on his mouth from behind him._

_“Are you stupid?!” Stiles turned as the hand let him go, glaring at Derek. “Do you want to get me arrested again?”_

_“Depends,” Stiles said, “are you pissed about me getting you arrested the first time?” Derek leaned forward, glare intensifying. “I’m gonna go with yes.”_

_“You’re an idiot. I trusted you to watch him!”_

_“I did watch him!”_

_“You watched him transform right on that field and nearly kill a bunch of teenagers!”_

_Stiles was glaring himself. “What did you want me to do? Drag him bodily off the field myself? Sure, that would have worked out great for me! He already tried to take my head off in the locker room. I didn't need a public death and then him taken in for some sort of science experiment and—“_

_Derek had his hand wrapped around Stiles’ mouth again._

_“Do you ever shut up? Don’t answer that.” Stiles rolled his eyes, like could with his mouth still covered. “Forget about that kid. You need to help me deal with Scott.” Derek moved his hand, sliding it over Stiles’ jaw to curl gently around his throat._

_“Help how?” Stiles asked, opening and closing his jaw dramatically. He tried to not think about how the very large hand should have felt threatening, but instead it was just… Nope! Stiles focused on the scary part. “You should ease up. I’m fragile.”_

_Derek looked over his shoulder unexpectedly. “Scott’s coming. Can I trust you to keep an eye on him while I take care of some things? I’ll talk to him soon.”_

_“Sure,” Stiles drawled, certainly not feeling disappointed as Derek removed his hand. He rubbed his fingernails over his jersey and slyly asked,“Mind telling me why you’re asking a non-pack member to do this though?”_

_He felt rather smug at Derek’s surprise._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“It’s called the internet and finding some old, obscure books in the town library. Now, care to share with the human why you’re entrusting a pack mate to a non-pack member?”_

_And then the oddest thing happened. Something that Stiles would think about for many nights to come. Along with avoiding the odd twist in his stomach whenever Derek manhandled him. Derek Hale crowded him against the wall outside of the locker room, his arms framing Stiles’ head. He leaned in, teeth bared in either a grin or a snarl, Stiles was a bit too scared to pay a lot of attention to it. He didn’t bunch up Stiles shirt, he hardly even touched him except for their chests barely brushing against each others._

_“Who said you weren’t pack yet?”_

_{Break}_

Shockingly, Stiles didn’t see any of the werewolves until school began two days later. It may have had to do with him hiding in his room. And when he did it was thankfully only Scott. He did see Jackson hanging back with Lydia, but Jackson didn’t bother to approach. His eyes jumping from Stiles face to looking at Scott like he was insane. Seemed word had gotten around.

“Hey,” Scott said, leaning against the locker next to Stiles’ own.

“Hey to you too.”

Scott drummed his fingers against the metal, waving at Alison who was coming down the hall. He held up a finger, asking her to wait.

“Don’t ignore her on my account,” Stiles quipped.

“I’m not! I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Scott laid his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Oz explained things, and I may have told them about your door.”

Slamming his own locker shut, Stiles glared at the small dent his hand made before turning it on Scott. “What’d you do that for?! I had all sorts of deniability until you told them that.”

“It seemed really important! Stiles, you can’t ignore this.”

Stiles didn’t agree. It was almost like his motto. Ignore the problem, it would eventually go away and find someone else to pester. So long as he didn’t smash anything else. Which was turning out to be harder than he thought, what with the ruined oven handle and the cracked sink in his bathroom. Those had been really hard to explain to his father.

Turning without another word, Stiles stormed down the hallway.

Scott called out behind him, “Ignoring me won’t make me go away either!”

“That’s what avoidance tactics are for!” And just to make his point, Stiles quickly ducked down and disappeared into the crowded hallway. Being shorter had its advantages on occasion.

He sat down in his English class, flinching slightly when Jackson sat in the seat to his right, and Allison took up the one on his left.

“So you really think you can keep away from all of us, Stilinski?” Jackson asked. It wasn’t hard to pick up on the undertone of nervousness in his voice. Stiles gave him credit for not visibly showing his fear, but still found their sudden wariness of him amusing.

“Do you really think you can sit next to me without having a panic attack, Jackson?” He tried for a sneer, but knew he probably looked ridiculous. “You’re practically shaking,” he exaggerated.

“I got Allison.”

“Hiding behind a girl?” Stiles jerked around to her. “No offense.” She could shoot him in the eye from over a hundred yards away after all! He mentally made a note not to piss off the proficient archer. “So, are you two as in the loop as I was out of it?”

“Huh?” Jackson peered around at Allison for a Stiles translation. “What’s he on about?”

Stiles wanted to bang his head against the desk. As smart as Jackson could be, he was really unobservant.

“We’ve heard,” Allison admitted. They all took out their books as the teacher began to write on the board. “Derek asked us to keep an eye on you.”

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles whispered in the sudden decrease of volume in the room.

“Oh God,” Jackson groaned. “I refuse to think about you having sex sometime in the future with him.”

“The futu— What?” Stiles refused to believe that Jackson was that dense about the situation. There was no way they didn’t know the reason he was so mad at the Alpha.

Jackson was kept from answering as the teacher turned and demanded complete silence. It wasn’t until after lunch that the subject was even brought up again. This time by Lydia of all people. Stiles stabbed at his food, glaring Scott into keeping from adding his own two cents to the conversation.

“At least we don’t have to worry about keeping you from killing yourself now,” Lydia said.

“We?” Stiles questioned. “I was _not_ the only human in the pack.” Despite her freaky coma and awakening, Lydia was completely human herself.

“Yes, but we weren’t stupid enough to try and run around and play _fetch_ with the werewolves.”

“Once! It happened once.”

“Aright!” Scott snapped. “Can we just get back with the plan please?”

Stiles froze, quickly dropping his fork and staring at him. Scott looked rather guilty, only meeting Stiles’ eyes for a brief moment. He winced when Jackson smacked the back of his head.

“Way to go, big mouth.”

“What plan?” Stiles asked. When no one would answer or even look at him, he demanded again, “What. Plan.”

He focused on Scott, the most emotionally weak out of the whole pack. Even if Jackson was technically the lowest in the group, Scott was by far the most easily manipulated. He was always more prone to caving under pressure.

“Scott,” Stiles drawled.

Jackson’s hand whipped out again, wrapping itself around Scott’s arm in a silent warning to keep his mouth shut. It didn’t work however, what with Stiles staring him down from across the table.

“We… We want you back in the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Scott attacked Stiles at another time. It's AU, I moved a few things around. Roll with it?


End file.
